


【穆井】折叶（PWP小段子）

by XiaoZiJing



Category: all朱一龙衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZiJing/pseuds/XiaoZiJing
Summary: 穆云平x井然，MJ





	【穆井】折叶（PWP小段子）

上海的九十点钟，只见霓虹，不见月亮。是一座永不安睡的城。

穆云平坐在车里，城市的光落入他的侧脸，还有身侧人发梢的剪影，长长的，变换着，投入他漆黑的眼睛，是旁人看不见的旖旎。

井然喝了酒，修长的脖颈染上红色，随车子摇晃。大概酒精让他有些冷，整个人微微蜷着，眼睛都闭上，不那么安稳地喘几声，似要凑近一点热。

穆云平侧过脸，接下他轻轻的，脆弱的吐息。

那一点红色让他变得好不同，高高的梅落进温室的灰屑里，形状依然，却不再显得冷了。

让人好想把他留在这里。

穆云平笑一笑，轻拍司机的肩膀。车子缓缓停下，停在一间酒店门口，穆云平手臂环着他，低声说，井先生，到家了。

井然闭着眼睛，没有醒。

穆云平握着什么东西，对他说，醒酒的，吸一下。没有颜色的瓶子，小小的，在他鼻子下面，井然不知有没有听见，只是喘气。

甜的，糖果的味道。

他被穆云平抱着，放到酒店宽阔的床上，好软，让他深深地陷进去。穆云平锁上门，拉好窗帘，面对着他，一点一点地，解下自己的领带。

房间灯光明亮，而他已经开始昏沉。穆云平的手机响一声，是邵芃橙，问，送到家了吗？

穆云平看着他，顿挫地，敲出一些字。到家了，他说，然后笑一笑，把手机丢开，缓缓地贴上去。他叫他的名字，井然，井然？一边脱下他不再熨帖的西裤和衬衫。

井然胸口起伏，在二十四度的房间里，无可抵抗地，一点点被汗水浸透。他淌着汗，在穆云平念他名字的时候，发出一些难辨的声音，不知算不算回应。

希望你记得。穆云平笑一下，然后拓开他绵软的肢体，深深撞进去。井然尖锐地吸进一口气，终于在一片混沌里，感知到清晰的痛苦。

他本能地伸出手，又被轻易攥住，内里高热，药让他失去掌控，不明白也无法思考自己的痛。他摇着头，试图蜷缩起来，又被压着手脚展平，无处纾解的痛苦都变作眼泪。

穆云平没有停下动作，灯光打在他背上，而井然在他身下的阴影里，只是徒劳地颤抖。

井然整个人都迷糊，赤裸着，被顶撞地一颤一颤，薄薄的嘴唇开合几下，再没有平日紧抿的孤冷。他发出一些含混的呻吟，几乎低不可闻，穆云平凑近了，听见他说，不要，不，好痛……

是穆云平从未听过的声音。

他在哀求吗？他在上面待久了，都不会说求字的。

穆云平喘一口气，几乎是无法控制地伸出手，握住他的脖颈。井然在他手中断断续续地，艰难地喘息，像一条被扯紧的线，那么脆弱，稍一用力就断了。穆云平的指缝间都是他脸颊淌下来的汗，滚烫的，能触摸到血管的纹路。井然的嘴唇动了动，再难发出哀鸣，只是一点气声，眉心紧促着，像是说，求……

然后他睁开眼睛，腰腹弹动几下，终于流出一些东西。

穆云平露出一个笑容，他第一次觉得井然像是一个比他小那么些年岁的孩子。那么干净体面的孩子，弄脏了别人的衣服，是要说对不起的。

井然手指轻颤，好艰难地抬起来，去抓他的手腕，掌心的汗让他握不住，双手无力地滑到颈侧，垂着，只是一下一下地抖，不再动了。灯光映到他的眼睛里，一闪，然后飞快地黯淡下来。

那双好看得眼睛被酒、药和高潮接连掠过，洗得空茫一片，忽而不再有痛苦的颜色，忽而像是什么都不再有了。

像是连他自己也忘了，他该是多么骄傲疏冷的一个人。

又怎么会站在邵芃橙这一边呢？

穆云平拍一下他的脸，井然深深吸气，带着一点咳，眼睛眨了眨，又要闭上。夹紧，穆云平说，夹紧，他都好像没有听懂。

他软得像水，握不住一点力气，被拍了脸也不知道挣扎。他觉得昏沉，哪里都松弛，被那个药击垮了，只是半张着嘴，说，啊——

穆云平攥着他的大腿，一下一下，掐住绵软的肉，像是要攥进骨头里。帮他收紧。他又感知到痛，穆云平的手掌让他发抖，应激地痉挛，后面也收缩，像是一下一下嘬着那根东西，竟然带给他一些爽。

他又开始流出水，好像每个洞里都有流不完的水。他明明很痛，很难受，那个药让他像飘在天上，身体是别人的，痛和快活都是别人的。

他发出一点轻轻的哼叫，被顶得破碎，一双手覆在他身上，驱散掉一些潮热，竟然让他觉得舒服。他淌着汗，眼角都红，被药和眼泪冲刷过，穆云平伸手碰一碰，指腹的冰凉让他睫毛颤抖，噙着一点泪，就像是，一朵凄艳的花要败在大雨里了。

要被人亲手摘下。

别走，井然动一动嘴唇，发出一点气声。他觉得渴，滚烫的焦渴要把他掏空了，无意识地去挽留一点凉意。

好孩子，你要还我的衬衫。穆云平笑着，退出来，他讲一些礼尚往来，不介意还回去，理所当然地留一些痕迹给他。

井然渴坏了，真的伸舌去舔。

他的眼睛张开一条缝，在睫毛的阴影里，没有焦点。那一点白色被他卷在舌尖上，喉咙起伏，和着唾液咽下去。也有一些从唇角溢出来，透红的脸颊沁着水，因而显得更加糜乱。

穆云平伸入一根手指，让井然小动物似的嘬。他好像已经把什么都抓在手心里了，不需要再去吻他。

他拿过手机，对着井然布满痕迹的身体，拍下一张照片。他给他盖上被子，井然喘息变得安稳一些，眉毛轻皱着，像是陷入一个身不由己的梦魇。

穆云平整整衣衫，对他说再见。

我会让你再回到这里的。他摇一摇手机，关上灯，把井然留在一片黑暗里。


End file.
